Naruto: Iron Sand Demon
by Akari Heartphilia
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had family from suna? What if that family turned out to be the Sandaime Kazekage? Find out what happens when Naruto unlocks a Bloodline that could change him. Naruto and hanabi. gonna be a moderate relationship to begin. Rated M just in case i add a lemon or 4 Dark Naruto! Iron Sand Naruto! Spear using Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Birth of the Iron Demon

Naruto x hanabi

* * *

Like any of night in young Naruto's life, he ended up running from a mob at least once a week. Naruto, after playing at the hyuga compound with hinata, hanabi, and neji, decided that we would go to the hokage monument before he went home. This turned out to be a bad idea for him because it was the perfect time for a mob to form and wait at the bottom.

Naruto was lucky he could mold chakra at the age he was because it allowed him to jump onto the roof's and at least get a head start before the mob realized where he went and chased after him. he ran into a alley only to meet a dead end. he turned around to see if he could run but the mob had just made it to the opening of the alley.

all the civilians started to smile about how they would 'get rid of the kyuubi' the first civilian decided to throw his kunai at Naruto. That is when Naruto's life took a turn for the better. when the kunai got 25 feet from Naruto, it was stopped by a wall of iron sand that came from the ground. everyone was shocked until Naruto heard the voice of the one he called Onee-chan otherwise known as the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"Naruto-kun that is your kekkei genkai. it is called Jiton or magnet release because of the fact that all metal can be controlled by it. it just so turns out that yo got the sunagakure version which as you can see is iron sand. it will protect you automatically from now on till the day that you die" Kyuubi said. Naruto was happy because now he wouldn't get beaten anymore and he can be as strong as the other genin.

little did he know that he was going to be stronger than the 3 tailed turtle by the end of the academy.

* * *

First fanfic that i have made so reviews about how well it is and what needs to be fixed will be very helpful.


	2. Demon Tamer?

Chapter 2: who can calm a iron demon?

After what happened in the alleyway, Naruto started to close off his emotions little by little over the years until all that was left was a emotionless stoic Naruto that would kill you if you threatened him. Because of this he stopped playing with hinata and hanabi, which hurt hanabi's feeling's because she had a crush on him from the wya he acted before he changed.

"ok class it is time for the graduation test. first up is Naruto Uzumaki" iruka said to the class looking up at naruto.

Naruto has changed from his orange jumpsuit. he now wore a black shirt with a white jacket that was unzipped. he also wore black jeans and has bangs that hang in front of his eye. he wore blue shinobi sandals and carries a gorde with iron sand in it along with storage seals to carry more of the iron sand.

As naruto walked down in front of the class, He thought back on what happened when he was at the Hyuga compound with his friends and that talk he had with Hiashi before he left that night of the attack.

~FlashBack~

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi were playing hide and go seek. surprisingly naruto was the last to be found even when the three Hyuga family members used the Byakugan to find him. As Naruto was waiting for them to ind him he ended up in the Hyuga library.

As he was looking around he found something that had his name on it. seeing it he decided to hide it and ask Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi's father, about what something with his name was doing here.

When he left the library and was walking around, he was suddenly tackled by a black and blue blur that turned out to be Hanabi. "I found him!" she yelled, getting the attention of Hinata and Neji who just came down the corridor to the library to look for him.

"i still don't understand how you can hide fom us even when we use the Byakugan." Neji said.

Naruto sighed and said "i already told you that i ca suppress my chakra, even though with that i still don't understand it myself." Naruto said.

"Whatever let's continue the game. Naruto's it!" Hanabi yelled and ran. Hinata and Neji hide immediatly after she yelled that.

~FlashBack End~

After they finished the game of hide and seek, Naruto went in search of hiashi to askhim about the scroll that had his name on it. He found Hiashi doing paperwork in his office.

~~FlashBack~~

"Hiashi-san, Why is there a scroll with my name on it in your clan library?" Naruto asked as soon as he sat down in front of Hiashi, who looked shocked that Naruto had found the scroll. 'well might as well tell him what iit is and who his parents are, mayb he'll b more loyal to the leaf with this.' Hiashi thought. "That scroll, Naruto, is something that was left behind to me by your parents." Hiashi said. "you knew my parents?! why didn't you ever tell me!" Naruto asked. Hiashi deadpanned "you never asked." causing Naruto to face-vault into the ground. "anyways you can have the scroll since i believe you are ready for the contents contained within." hiashi said with a smile to naruto. "thank you Hiashi-sama" Naruto said as he hugged and tucked the scroll away carefully and walked out."

~~FlashBack End~~

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is the Henge, a Kawarimi with anything in the room, and a Bunshin, as well as any technique you know for extra credit. Iruka said as he smiled to Naruto, though he didn't get one back from the boy.

Naruto performed the handsigns and called out "Henge" quietly, transforming into the fourth hokage infront of the academy students.

"Ok Naruto now a kawa-" Iruka didn't get to finish since he was now looking at Mizuki and Naruto from where Naruto used to be.

"Good job Naruto" Mizuki said proud of his little brother (A/N Mizuki will not betray Konoha in this fic. don't like then don't read it :D) Naruto nodded and walked back to the spot iruka just left.

Naruto performed some handsigns the chunin haven't seen before and called out "Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Justu" as a lightning shadow clone of naruto appeared beside him. Iruka threw a kunai at the clone and it exploded in a shower of lightning scorching the wood of the academy floor.

"Ok Naruto that was the standard three, any jutsu you know that you want to show us" Iruka asked. Naruto nodded and summoned his iron sand.

(A/N from now on all jutsu and techniques will be in english :D)

"Iron sand Style: Iron Rose" Naruto called out as the sand went into the dummy and exploded at making an iron rose from the dummy's chest torso area.

"Ok Naruto you are now a genin of Konohagakure, I hope you do this village proud" Iruka and Mizuki said to Naruto as he walked out.

Once Naruto made it to the courtyard, he saw how the parents scowled at the fact that he had managed to pass and glared at him, but stopped when his iron sand rose and formed a spear that Naruto grabbed and put on his shoulder.(if you wonder what the spear looks like this is the link to it  images/thumb/f/ff/Suntouched_ /300px-Suntouched_ )

~timeskip that night~

As Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's, He was srrounded by civilians who were pissed off that he became a shinobi.

"What do you trash want now?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice. the fact that it matched Itachi's voice scared some of the civilians, but the drunk ones didn't care.

"We are here to put you down before you get any stronger demon" One Drunk civilian said as he swung at Naruto with a metal pipe. Two things happened when that happened. One: The man noticed that Naruto was holding the spear from earlier in his hand that was dripping blood and Second was the fact that he was missing a arm.

The Drunk Man screamed in pain while clutching his shoulder at the fact that it was cut off.

"Now everyone hear, i want you to know this and remember it, i will no longer be you're god damn punching bag anymore, you got it? i will kill you if you attack me from now on so think before you all decide to attack me from now on" Naruto said as he started to walk towards the man to kill.

Just then a blue and lavender blur shot towards Naruto and hugged him around his waist. When Naruto looked down to find out who was hugging him he was shocked to find that it was Hanabi that was hugging him.

"Please Naruto-kun no more killing." Hanabi said as she started to ry from having ot witness Naruto about to kill the now armless person in front of her.

Naruto stopped moving towards the man and his spear dissolved back into iron sand as he put his arm around hanabi's waist and picked her up so that she could sleep against his chest.

"just remember my warning from now on all of you." Naruto said as he started to walk back to the Hyuga Compound so that Hanabi could sleep in her bed.


End file.
